Sentry vs Superman
Ratman123= Superman vs Sentry.PNG|GameboyAdv Superman vs sentry by fevg620-d8hlhmr.jpg|FEVG620 Superman vs Sentry.png|KingDedede8888 superman_vs__sentry_alt__by_gokuvssuperman117-d8741jc.png|DeviantArt superman_vs__sentry_alt__2_by_gokuvssuperman117-d8ts2fe.png|DeviantArt Superman vs Sentry by Derp.png|Derp S vs SE3.jpg|Simbiothero V3 S vs SE2.jpg|Simbiothero V2 S vs SE.jpg|Simbiothero Sentry vs Supes (Dio).jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo FE0F5DD4-1288-429A-ADD4-51313B51296F.jpeg|Alianchez633 F1D5B7CB-1E58-4EEB-A27E-139017DE2D85.jpeg|Alianchez633 V2 96FE0CB5-B990-4267-BC6A-2B9083ECD706.jpeg|Risto733 00CA3D29-DD49-407D-9340-39DDFE471B84.jpeg|Sharknado14 20948425-2D9B-4053-8DAD-33C12E62513C.jpeg|Risto733 V2 Superman vs Sentry (!).png|Pistashio Description Marvel vs DC! The Man of Tomorrow fights the Guardian of Good as two godlike characters with S in the start of their names clash and copycat fights original! Who will the sun set on...permanently? Interlude Sentry Superman Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Polls Who would you be rooting for? Superman Sentry Who would win? Superman Sentry Death Battle Results |-| Bigthecat= Superman vs Sentry.PNG|GameboyAdv Superman vs sentry by fevg620-d8hlhmr.jpg|FEVG620 Superman vs Sentry.png|KingDedede8888 superman_vs__sentry_alt__by_gokuvssuperman117-d8741jc.png|DeviantArt superman_vs__sentry_alt__2_by_gokuvssuperman117-d8ts2fe.png|DeviantArt Superman vs Sentry by Derp.png|Derp S vs SE3.jpg|Simbiothero V3 S vs SE2.jpg|Simbiothero V2 S vs SE.jpg|Simbiothero Sentry vs Supes (Dio).jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo FE0F5DD4-1288-429A-ADD4-51313B51296F.jpeg|Alianchez633 F1D5B7CB-1E58-4EEB-A27E-139017DE2D85.jpeg|Alianchez633 V2 96FE0CB5-B990-4267-BC6A-2B9083ECD706.jpeg|Risto733 00CA3D29-DD49-407D-9340-39DDFE471B84.jpeg|Sharknado14 20948425-2D9B-4053-8DAD-33C12E62513C.jpeg|Risto733 V2 Superman vs Sentry (!).png|Pistashio Description Marvel vs DC! The Man of Tomorrow fights the Guardian of Good as two godlike characters with S in the start of their names clash and copycat fights original! Who will the sun set on...permanently? Interlude Sentry Superman Pre-DEATH BATTLE DEATH BATTLE! Results |-|Pistashio= Superman vs Sentry is Pistashio's Seventh Battle. Description Season 1 Episode 7! Marvel vs DC! The Man of Tomorrow fights the Guardian of Good as two godlike characters with S in the start of their names clash and copycat fights original! Who will the sun set on...permanently? Interlude Wiz: Marvel Comics and DC Comics have been rivals for over seven decades, and many of their powerhouses have been pitted against each other. Boomstick: But today, we will be getting to the true powerhouses of each verse, like Superman, The Man of steel. Wiz: And Sentry, Superman of Marvel. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Superman Wiz: Superman, also known as Kal-El or Clark Kent, is the leader of the Justice League and one of the strongest beings living in Earth-0. He was rocketed to Earth as a baby by his father to be saved from the dying planet that was Krypton. Boomstick: Superman gained a multitude of superpowers and abilities once his body started to absorb the electromagnetic radiation of the yellow star that is our Sun.‘’’ Wiz: These abilities include: super strength, speed, durability, flight, heat vision, ice breath, X-ray vision, a massive array of superhuman senses, energy absorption, Torquasm-Vo, a healing factor, resistance to many different types of attacks, being skilled with alien technology and having notable hand to hand and superhuman combat skill, molecular oscillation, and the Cosmological Vibrational Song. To top it all off, under a blue star his powers are boosted and he gains the ability to imbue others with his powers, and he can immerse himself within a yellow or blue star to amplify his powers to epic levels. Boomstick: Superman’s strength is absolutely insane! He has moved moons and planets on multiple occasions, moved the Mageddon mechanism, rocked the Solar System and even the 52 universes of the Local Multiverse with his punches, and held a miniature black hole in his hands. Hell, he can even lift the Book of Infinite Pages and the Spectre, who contains eternity itself! He lifted literally infinite mass, twice! And before anyone says “but the Book of Infinite Pages forced him back”, Superman and Captain Marvel where blatantly shown reading the book before that happened, which could not have happened if they didn’t lift the Book. Wiz: Superman also has lots of experience fighting a myriad of powerful opponents. He has fought just about every cosmic being in DC Comics, from Darkseid to Imperiex to even the Anti-Monitor. Boomstick: Superman’s speed is simply beautiful. He has moved from Earth to Rao in less than an hour, destroyed reality-blitzing missiles, tagged the Flash on multiple occasions, speedblitzed Imperiex Probes, beings who can outright decimate the Flash, wrecked Green Lanterns, who can cross the Universe in only a matter of 10 hours, and has laid the smackdown constantly on Wonder Woman, who can deflect trillions of Shattered God particles moving across the universe. Wiz: The durability of Superman is amazing as well. Superman has absorbed enough Anti-Sunlight to vaporize half of the Milky Way Galaxy. As he could absorb that much harmful energy into himself without his cells exploding, he is durable even on a cellular level, and not just on a macroscopic level. He has withstood blasts from the Galaxy Busting Imperiex Probes. He has survived the Source Wall exploding. He has withstood the magic blasts of the Galaxy Busting wizard Mordru. He has tanked Omega Beams from Darkseid, the guy who can destroy 1/5th of a Universe. To top it all off, he even tanked a Big Crunch. Boomstick: Superman's heat vision has been stated to be off the charts by any of the standard scientific measures. Keep in mind, we can measure the exakelvins produced by experiments done in the Large Hadron Collider, but Superman’s heat vision is outright immeasurable to us. Wiz: Superman has resisted time manipulation, broke the boundaries of spacetime with punches, withstood death inducement, tanked reality warping, literally ignored being erased from time itself, and can mend a hole in reality with just his heat vision. Or just some static electricity. He also destroyed Darkseid’s true form by manipulating the vibrations of Creation itself…by singing…to cancel out Darkseid’s vibration. Boomstick: Of course, Superman is not completely invincible. Wiz: Superman is weak to Kryptonite, a radioactive material from Superman’s home planet that poisons Kryptonians. He is also susceptible to magic and can be reduced to peak human levels of power if he stays under a red star for too long. He also holds back a lot more than he needs to. Nevertheless, Superman has trained to minimize the effects that these weaknesses have on him. Superman is one of the strongest characters to ever be in a Death Battle. Superman: Look's like it's a job for Superman! Sentry Wiz: Canada's Department K and remnants of the United States Operation: Rebirth pooled their resources to become Project: Sentry, an attempt to not only recreate the Super Soldier Serum, but in post-war hubris, magnify its effects a thousand times over. Unfortunately, within a thirty years it had been divided nearly a thousandfold into isolated sub-projects, with lab work farmed out to private contractors. The overall administration of the Project was virtually nil. Precisely where all of its resources ended up over the decades, what they might have begun, and where they ultimately led, is currently unknown. Boomstick: HE'S A RIPP OF OF SUPERMAN! Wiz: Oh..SHUT UP! Boomstick: Okay..Over ten years later, Robert Reynolds, a meth addict, broke into the laboratory of an unnamed professor. It was there that he discovered the Golden Sentry Serum. Consuming the compound, Robert Reynolds gained the power of a million exploding suns. This act killed his partner and the lab's guards. He then asked the Professor to make more for himself. Wiz: Project: Sentry, appalled at what their irresponsibility had wrought, persuaded Reynolds to let them test his powers at their facility, but they could not contain him for long, nor curb his desire to use his powers for the greater good of all, and the Sentry debuted before a world that had almost forgotten superhuman Samaritans. After trouncing the school bully who had tormented him, Reynolds sewed together a costume and made his debut as the heroic Sentry. Boomdtick: The Sentry was an optimistic and socially accepted hero who stood in marked contrast to the mostly freakish nature of the other heroes. He had connections to Mister Fantastic, Iron Man, the Hulk, Spider-Man and Professor X. One of very few super heroes active during the years just prior to the Fantastic Four's emergence, Sentry gained new importance when the new wave of heroes rose to prominence. Almost instantly deducing Spider-Man's secret identity, he became a role model for the young hero, as well as an ally to the X-Men, an equal to Reed Richards, and a friend to the outcast Hulk. The Sentry even battled Doctor Doom alongside the Fantastic Four and defeated his greatest enemy, the General, with the X-Men's aid. Wiz: During this period, the Sentry married the love of his life, Lindy, and took the young Scout as his sidekick. Lindy got swept up in it all, excited at the prospect of meeting other heroes. She eventually learned of Robert's addiction but did nothing about it. She even feared that taking the serum must have awakened something of biblical proportions. She later stated that she should have killed him on their wedding night. Boomstick: Anyway, The Sentry's superhuman powers and abilities derive from Golden Sentry Serum. The experimental serum creates a phase-shift in his molecules, causing the Sentry to become partially out of sync with normal reality. The serum induces a photosynthetic reaction, resulting in a hyper-state of consciousness. His powers seem to have their basis in reality warping. Wiz: Though most of his powers and their limits are still unknown, the Sentry has been said to have the power of a million exploding suns. He is so powerful that Karla Sofen theorized in front of Norman Osborn that what happened after Scarlet Witch broke down would be nothing compared to what Sentry could do. Sentry has also fought Galactus.3 He was stated to be an Omega-Level Threat by Mister Fantastic,43 and Nick Fury's intel classified him as Power Level 10+. Boomstick: Reynold's molecular manipulation ability theoretically would give him potential regenerative healing abilities as well despite his extraordinary invulnerability and durability. It has been theorized that the vast majority of his powers are derived from his ability to alter matter and energy and that he could simulate almost any superpower with enough practice and control. He seems to do this unconsciously as the Void when he changes shape and power sets. It is also possible that he had survived from being disintegrated by Morgan Le Fay due to the same power. Since losing his agoraphobia, and therefore gaining full control over his powers (in Uncanny Avengers), he has been able to utilize his power to manipulate molecules to even greater degrees than ever before. Wiz: Also, Sentry learned he could craft and build various constructs or even sentient effigy's by rearranging molecules by force of will. Either conjuring a miniature werewolf in the palm of his hand, erecting a force field able to deflect Terrax the Tamer's energy waves with relative ease and at his most uninhibited, create massive Sand Golems capable of downing a giant sized Wasp. Boomstick: The Sentry's strength varies greatly and depends on his mental stability. The Sentry possesses vast superhuman strength, granting him the ability to lift (press) far in excess of 100 tons easily. He is one of the strongest beings in the Universe. He has demonstrated several astonishing feats of strength during his career, including easily lifting tremendous weights, ripping Carnage in two, taking Terraxthe Tamer's cosmic axe and shattering it with his bare hands Wiz: lifting a cruise liner effortlessly, and his unrestrained power overloaded the Absorbing Man. The Void was even able to break the Hulk's limbs with relative ease, and the Sentry himself was able to easily kill Ares by ripping him in half. He can also absorb solar radiation for additional strength. The Sentry has yet to demonstrate an upper-limit to his strength, but he has shown that it can rival the likes of the Hulk, although this depends on his mental state. The Sentry has also shown enough physical strength to be able beat the Void into submission more than once with pure force when he was relatively stable, which shows a high degree of power. Boomstick: The Sentry possesses the ability to think, move, run, and react at superhuman speeds. He has been observed catching bullets and has also been seen moving far in excess of supersonic speeds; his speed on earth is enough to be gauged as fast enough to move at orbital velocity (5 miles a second). Wiz: It should also be noted that the Sentry has numerously been depicted as able to fly to the sun in a matter of moments (where it takes light over 8 minutes). This shows that his speed during inter-stellar travels is several times in excess of the speed of light. Boomstick: He has recently shown the ability to travel an indistinguishable amount of light years in a very short of time in flight. Sentry's flight was described to be bending space and time through pure speed, and that the speed he was flying at was so fast that it was disorienting Thor. Wiz: Sentry's enhanced musculature is far more efficient than that of a human. As a result his muscles produce no fatigue toxins. However, his stamina greatly varies, Sentry's natural balance, agility, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Boomstick: The Sentry can react at superhuman speeds exceeding the equivalent of several times the speed of Sound. As such, Sentry was able to catch a sniper bullet from a highly advanced Skrullgun. Sentry has in the past saved Cornelius Worth from a point blank gunshot wound to head from being inflicted on him by the Void (Dark Sentry) (Earth-616). With him taunting Sentry, asking if he was "faster than a speeding bullet". Upon Sentry saving Dr. Cornelius he says to the Void that he himself knew he could catch the bullet because the Void knew how fast the Sentry was to the nearest millisecond. Wiz: Sentry has been able to attack Thor before he could react during two brief confrontations, one of them just before the Void took possession, (Thor has routinely matched beings such as Gladiator and Silver Surfer, though greatly holds back against weaker opponents). Boomstick: The Sentry possesses vastly enhanced senses. He is able to hear almost any sound at any decibel, pitch, and frequency. The only Earth creature who can detect sounds at the frequencies he can is a blue whale (0.01-200,000 Hz). He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency (He has demonstrated hearing a butterfly's heartbeat in Africa). The range of his eyesight is also far greater than that of a human being. He is able to detect a single person from hundreds of miles in the air and above cloud level. The full extent of Robert's other senses superhuman capabilities is unknown, He's Great! Sentry: Once the Void left me, the two angels came. Pulled me from the light, to return to this chaotic room with its malodorous flavors. But gloriously free of the entirety of my sadness and failure, I am reborn -- I AM LIFE-IN-DEATH! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Sentry, with his greater number of powers will seem to have an initial advantage over superman, using his energy blasts to keep him on bay. But Superman just keeps coming back again and again, and counters with his own series of blows, making sentry bleed with each strike. Sentry slowly starts getting frustrated and starts losing himself. He starts to release more and more power, with lesser and lesser control. Superman starts getting hurt, but he realizes that Sentry is releasing more and more power with each attack, and he seems to have lesser and lesser control over each blast. “''This is getting dangerous. If he continues to blast like a maniac like that, he may kill everyone on this continent, or maybe even everyone on the surface of this planet.” Superman thinks, and with his uniform torn all over his body, bruises bruises over his shoulders and chest, bleeding near the left thigh. “Sorry”, says Superman, and before Sentry can even blink, Superman goes behind him, grabs him in a nelson hold, and within a split second, takes him out of the atmosphere. Sentry, noticing he is taking him to the sun, struggles to break through his grip but even injured, Superman is too strong to break through, but Sentry is trying his hardest. Last time he was in sun, he had to bear the pain of being reborn from atoms over and over again. He doesn’t want to do that again. Now, realizing he cannot break through, and with sun coming closer and closer every second, Sentry tries something else, he deviates the flight path, redirecting them both into Mercuty, Impacted into the small planet at half the speed of light, the collision shakes the entire planet and creates a massive crater several kilometers wide. At the exact moment of impact, Sentry realizes his chance and releases his full energy in one omnidirectional blast through his body, lighting up the space near the sun - like a second sun. A massive explosion ensures. Even though there is no sound in space, Superman’s scream is heard all the way to metropolis, shuddering Lois Lane and the Kents. When all the dust clears, we see millions of tonnes of rubble and thousands of asteroid-sized rocks floating around where Mercury used to be. The destruction of Mercury creates a disturbance in the solar system and a massive tidal outburst ensures on earth. Superman seems to be knocked out by the explosion, and Sentry apparently lost an arm, impacting into the planet at such a high speed, but with a flash of pure black in his eyes, Sentry regenerates his arm. He grabs Superman by neck to rip him in half, but suddenly hesitates as his eyes turn normal again, but that moment of hesitation is enough. Superman’s bruises and wounds are rapidly healing as the rubble clears. He wakes up with a new spark in his eyes. Being so close to the sun heals his wounds extremely fast. He easily frees himself of Sentry’s grip, and with a left hook, breaks his jaw, followed by a knee to abdomen breaking his ribs, then a chop to shoulder dislocating the shoulder, all before Sentry registers what is happening. Within 3 milliseconds, Sentry turns into bloody mess of broken bones and torn muscles. Superman, being Superman thinks the fight is over, and talks about how Sentry is too dangerous and needs to be restrained for the safety of everyone, but also tells him that he is ready to forgive him if he quietly goes away. He grabs the supposedly beaten Sentry by his cape to head towards the watchtower. Too bad Sentry was more than just flesh, bones and blood. Sentry suddenly seems immovable, his eyes, hair, the entire body starts to glow. His wounds are healed, and even his clothes repair themselves. Light emits from his body. It becomes so bright that the sun would feel ashamed if it could. Superman can’t see anything else except the light, which engulfs him and several kilometers around him. Sentry’s eyes briefly flash between black and yellow light. Superman feels pain like he has never felt before, like his atoms are being warped into something else. He could feel his skin being turned into non-existence. The light was as cold as the sky yet it felt too hot for someonw who chills in the core of the hottest stars, hotter than supernovas, hotter than Omega Beams of Darkseid or Anti-monitor’s anti-matter. Superman cannot feel his skin anymore, yet the pain is unbearable. He has fought Doomsday, Darkseid, even the anti-monitor. He has had his organs turned to kryptonite, been in red sun, fought inside a black hole, even died fighting. But this, this is something far different, far worse. As a last resort, he unleashes his fury with his eyes, the widest, hottest and strongest heat vision blast he has released in his entire life. No control over his movements, running on pure instinct, wide enough to cover the moon, strong enough to incinerate anything short of a planet. His heat vision swallows the light sentry is emitting, and sentry himself. After about 2 seconds, Superman collapses right from exhaustion of using so much energy, while Sentry, all burnt to a skeleton, falls down onto the surface of an asteroid. Within moments, Superman gets up again, thanks to being close to sun. He sees Sentry regenerating from a skeleton. Now that’s it. Superman realizes how dangerous Sentry is, and this time, he completely unloads on Sentry without holding back. This all happens so fast that Sentry is almost an orange paste before he can counter-attack. Now Superman grabs his still somewhat humanoid-looking body and takes him to the sun before he can regenerate again. While Sentry is regenerating, Superman pushes him deeper and deeper into the dense sun, near the core. Going closer to the core slows down his regeneration, and eventually, sentry seems to be gone forever - atomized. When he has recovered all his strength, Superman flies out of the core of the sun, to the watchtower. he adjusts the solar system and gets rid of the dangerous mercury-leftovers to balance out the effect on earth. '''K.O!' Results Boomstick: HOLY SHIT! What a Fight! Wiz: Thats was pretty close however, Superman was better then Sentry in most of the categories. Boomstick: Sentry’s greatest feat of strength/power is ripping Ares in half and stalemating/losing to World Breaker Hulk. Wiz: Impressive nonetheless. However, that’s practically all he’s got in terms of strength. Boomstick: Superman’s greatest strength feats are him being capable of shattering planets, and casually one-shotting meteors capable of destroying Earth. Wiz: This is much more impressive because we get a definitive scale on Superman’s strength being at least Planetary. Sentry’s strength fluctuates a ton, from barely being able to lift a ship the size of the helicarrier, to matching Hulk. Boomstick: Sentry flies from Earth to the sun in mere moments Wiz: Impressive. Easily beyond lightspeed. Boomstick: Superman flies from Vega to Earth in at very most, 10 minutes. Vega is 25.08 light years from Earth. Superman flew +1,000,000x than Light. Wiz: That’s far, far, far faster than all of Sentry’s speed feats put together. Boomstick: Sentry Tanks World Breaker Hulk’s punches and keeps going Wiz: World Breaker Hulk is the strongest version of the Hulk, thus, Sentry surviving is impressive. Boomstick: Superman survives a Red Sun eater’s detonation. This RSE was 50x larger than the Kepler Supernova. Important to say that this had Red Sun radiation, thus weakening Superman. Yet, he lived. He also survived the collision of New Genesis and Apokolips. Two planets stated to dwarf Galaxies Boomstick: Superman Absorbs enough Anti-Sunlight (which is harmful to him) to vaporize half a Galaxy. Wiz: Before you bring up matter manipulation, Superman surviving Matter manipulation multiple times, https://comicvine.gamespot.com/images/1300-4940708 Boomstick: Sorry guys, I guess the rip-off is just not as strong as the original. Wiz: The Winner is Superman. Next Time.. Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle! Cloud: Stars, rain down! Link uses his Hylian Shield and blocks every meteor. While Link is distracted blocking the meteors, Cloud charges and strikes Link with his Buster Sword, sending Link into the air. Cloud: This ends here!...?, Suddently, Out of nowhere, A Silver Hedgehog And And someone with a suit like Spider-Man, Get out of time and start the battle for the future! 'BATTLE OF THE FUTURE FIGHTERS! ' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Ratman132 Category:Bigthecat Category:Pistashio's Death Battles Category:Pistashio TV